Nasg.wikia.com/concept
A collection of potential concepts Scavenge/Barricade/Survive Networked multiplayer game, using either third-person over the shoulder camera, or top down with fog of war to obscure vision. The Map *A single, large, mansion-like environment (think resident evil 1) (Side, enviroment should be flexable at this stage) *Rooms will be connected by hallways and doors, however all door frames will be empty and open to simply walk through **Closed doors are effectively walls, and can never be opened *May or may not use a mini-map **If mini-map is used players should have diffrent maps, but be able to combine knowledge when togather. *May or may not contain catwalks and/or multiple floors The Players *Either spawn as a group or randomly scattered throughout the map **if spawned scattered, players will not be given knowledge of where to find other players *Very weak fighters. Capable of killing zombies using weapons, but only in very small numbers without risking death *Very simple inventories. Capable of picking up and deploying ammo, weapons, and barricades *Spawn with a single health kit **possibly also spawn with a single crude weapon *Faster than zombies *Can jump and climb *Can perform very weak unarmed attacks *Players must eat to stay alive **If a player's food meter is at zero, they will begin to leak health and move at a reduced rate *(Possible stretch goal) Player sickness **When feeling sick, only the afflicted player will receive a notification **Sound/Visual feedback for that player indicating sickness **Sickness may or may not lead to more serious conditions The Items *Items continually respawn throughout the map, making it worthwhile to repeatedly recheck previously cleared rooms for new items (Up) *Weapons **Melee weapons, such as clubs, crowbars, and other simple instruments (Down) **Ranged weapons, such as pistols, bows, or shotguns (Down, No, just No. Ranged weapons should clearly be over the top cartoon violence and not have functions similar to real world weapons) ***No super impressive ranged weapons like assault rifles or grenades ***Players should view ranged weapons as a safer bet for killing zombies quickly, not as an invitation to become zombie rambo **(I would prefer limmited weapons, all "weapon" style pick ups should be able to be used as things other than weapons, dispatching enemies should be a creative endevour not a button fight. Think Zelda, Metroid, and metroidvania style games, where upgrades are tools first, weapons second.) *Health kits (Side) **Replenish health, not common, but frequent enough where taking damage isn't a game-ending experience *Barricades (Side) **Chest high blockages the player can place to block progress **The player is capable of jumping onto and over barricades **Zombies are unable to jump over barricades ***Zombies are too stupid to attack barricades, however they will lean against barricades ***With enough zombies pressing against a barricade, it will fall, killing a portion of the zombies involved in the process, but allowing the rest to pass **Applying a barricade on top of an existing barricade will strengthen it and make it a stronger barricade ***If barricades have a durability meter, this will repair damaged barricades instead of strengthening them **(Perfect example of non-weapon pickup that can be used to fight. Baricades could simply be boxes that get placed down, picked up, and carried around. They can be placed by being dropped (safer) or thrown, which damages the box, but also anything it hits.) *Ammo (Side, I don't think many 'weapons' would use ammo, lights maybe.) **Very limited in supply, ammo is found one or two bullets at a time, and is hard to come by **All ammo is generic and will provide shot refils to any weapon they are applied to, regardless of type *Lights (Up) **A fixed number of these spawn, but they should be initially easy to find (Down, should have constant respawning, but also limmited life spans) **When placed, illuminates a large area **When carried, can be used like small lantern zombies will attempt to move away from the light. **Zombies will not spawn, or revive in lit areas ***Crucial elements in establishing a safe base of operations *Food (Down, do not like idea of having to manage two health bars) **Refills player food bar **(Possible stretch goal) Bad food ***Rare chance for food to be bad ***A random length of time after eating bad food, player will begin to feel sick ***Food sickness will clear up on its own after a few minutes with no lasting effects The Zombies *Come in two varieties **Gawkers ***Will stand in place or wander in a very small radius ***Will attempt to space themselves from other zombies so they aren't touching ***If a player is sighted, will move in a straight line toward the player ****They are too stupid to walk around any hazards or obstacles in the way. If our game had glass or fences, a gawker would move in a straight line and then press themselves up against the barrier like an idiot, even if there was a gap nearby ****If a player leaves line of sight, the gawker will move to the last known location. If they reach this location and the player cannot be located, they will resume milling around ***When sighting a player, gawkers will not alert other nearby zombies before moving toward them **Tourists ***Wanders the environment randomly ***Will follow other tourists if they happen across a larger moving group ***Much smaller detection ranges than gawkers, and moves much slower when not pursuing a player ****If one tourist sights a player, the entire group will pursue as one ***Audible at long range ***The primary threat of bases are tourists that stumble into barricades and attempt to pass through them **(Possible stretch goal) Infected players ***Zombies that are the result of infected players will move faster and deal more damage ***Damage resulting from infected players are always infectious bites *Zombies take no special notice of lights *Gawkers will be drawn to sounds, but tourists will not **Shotguns are very loud and will attract zombies from adjacent rooms. Pistols will attract zombies within the same room. Bows and melee weapons will be silent attacks *Zombies only spawn in unlit rooms that are at least 1-2 rooms away from a player's current room *(Possible stretch goal) Infectous bite **A random amount of time after an infectious bite happens, the bitten player will begin to feel sick **A random length of time after sickness has begun, the player will either fight off the infection, or become a zombie on the spot **If a player is very close to becoming a zombie, other zombies will ignore that player ***However it is still possible to recover from this state, at which point zombies will become hostile to the player again Other Survivors *Periodically spawn under attack from one or more zombies *Players have a short amount of time to locate one of these survivors before the zombie kills them *Easily heard so the player can locate them, but the noise doesn't attract other zombies, because reasons *If rescued, will drop valuable items like health kits or ammo, and then despawn **If a player is dead, rescuing a survivor will allow that player to respawn as that survivor **(Possible stretch goal) Rescued survovirs become friendly NPCs that help fortify the base *Killed survivors carry no loot Game Flow #Players spawn isolated and alone with limited supplies. At this time, there are very few zombies in the mansion. (Up, additional suggestion, set number of survivors are generated at start of game for players to rescue.) #Players gather as many supplies as possible and attempt to group up to build a main base #*This base can be built anywhere, in any room #Zombie spawns ramp up over time. A player that has not found the main group, or does not have a safe base to retreat to, will most likely die before long #In order to keep surviving, players must range out from the main base to scavenge for supplies (Side, base may need moved frequently) #Possible Endings: *Game can not be won, Enemy spawns increase, and supplies decrease untill players die, victory and bragging rights are through survival times. *There is a timer, players survive to end, when time is up either. #They have won and are given a brief cooldown where they can eliminate the remaining enemies with ease. #Extra enemies spawn and all remaining enemies converge on players for final showdown, at this point enemies are actualy easier to destroy and less lethal, but players don't need to know that. *Goal of game is to rescue all survivors and escape. Once all survivors (as indicated by a readout) have been found or turned, an exit appears in a random location that players must lead the survivors too. Score is based on number of survivors rescued. HUGE GUNS: GUNS OF MURRICA! You have a gun that shoots out patriotic babies that eat enemies mid-flight. The babies are carrying shotguns which fire home invasion defense grade nukes, and play the national anthem. Section heading Write other game concepts under headings like this one